


Darling You Have No Idea

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, F/F, Omega Lena Luthor, all about that ass baybee, seriously just the butt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Kara reveals some predilections and Lena takes aggressive action.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1345
Collections: 5sk





	Darling You Have No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s a big old smut queen and loves silly sweet sex romps featuring excessive words about anal?
> 
> This goblin right here. 
> 
> Happy (Early) Valentine’s Day, folks.

A tiny issue with Kara was that she tended to babble in bed. 

It was dirty babbling, but still: babble. All that nervous energy of containment and responsibility just released once she was relaxed. 

Kara had once explained to Lena that on Krypton, she wasn’t allowed to express her opinion much, and here, in Lena’s bed, and on Earth, she felt freer, safer, to let her emotions spring forth from an endless well of filthy, nonstop talking. All it took was the removal of Lena’s shirt, and Kara would begin with a stream of consciousness into Lena’s neck as she palmed her breasts or slid her legs open, that did not end until she was orgasming or in the process of one. 

She was, mercifully, somewhat more quiet when her mouth was full—and all that babble certainly helped her tongue work, Lena wasn’t complaining—but as soon as it wasn’t, she was back to it, breathlessly narrating how beautiful Lena looked while she took her fingers, how much she loved watching Lena come, how deep she wanted to get with her cock...

Among other things.

It was, for example, during her hazy, sex-induced babble, that Kara had first revealed she was Supergirl. 

They’d been necking on the couch at Kara’s place, grinding hard into each other with the lovely ache of their newly-discovered-to-be-mutual lust, and Kara had whispered into her ear that she’d wanted to fuck her while flying in her suit….and there was no amount of nervous lying that could cover up  _ that  _ little slip up. 

That revelation hadn’t slowed the pace of their relationship however; on the contrary, it had sped up. Lena had been angry at first, but later it was easier to understand why, and Kara had been able to unburden herself about a lot of things that had never made complete sense. It was like a shadow had fallen off of their relationship, and both of them could breathe easier afterward. 

And she definitely enjoyed when Kara fucked her in the suit, flying or not. 

All the pieces clicked into place for Lena, and she gave herself over fully to the idea of dating a superhero. NDAs were signed, and Alex persisted in giving her suspicious looks for only another few weeks before a grudging truce turned into something like pleasant acquaintance, if not friendship. 

She had special Kryptonian sun lamps and drop-down shades installed in her bedroom, in her office, and in the kitchen. The kitchen proved to be especially important: Kara’s two favorite things, eating and fucking, often coincided, and after Lena had the lamps installed, she’d learned the truth of that when she brought home pizza and had been bent over the countertop and frantically rawed for the better part of two hours. 

She shuddered at the thought of Kara doing that without the sun lamps, and while the idea was…. _ not _ unpleasant….it was definitely too much for her fragile human omega body. So the lamps stayed, as did a special skylight door installed on her penthouse apartment roof for easy fly-by landings. 

Another example of Kara’s babbling had revealed her desire to fuck Lena in public; meaning that, at any particular moment, Lena’s day could suddenly turn from office politics into her being slammed into a nearby wall with her nylons in ruins around her ankles. She wasn’t complaining about that, oh no...not one bit. 

Even if it did mean extra lingerie shopping.

Lena was distinctly fond of Kara’s hyperspeed babble, as a rule, so when it came to bed, there was no difference. She could close her eyes and pillow her head on her arms, making little moans of enjoyment, while Kara narrated the process of sinking her absurdly-large cock into her cunt from behind. Nothing was better after a long day of warring with the world as CEO, and she was sure Kara felt the same after a long day of saving it. 

Kara took the pressures of her life away with a single touch. She’d never been with an alpha like her, and she doubted there was anyone else quite so bold, kind, and endlessly giving. There was no way she was going to deny her alpha the same when it came to release of words. It was the only time Kara would allow herself to swear, the only time she allowed herself to  _ be Kara.  _ Lena loved all of it. 

Tonight was no exception. 

Lena was gripping the sheets, hands above her head, while Kara pummeled into her from behind, frantic and ardent after a particularly rough day at the DEO. She could hear the wet smack of Kara’s thick shaft pounding into her at a breakneck pace, and feel the slippery excesses of their mingled arousal coating her thighs, and the whole feel of it was, as usual, tipping her closer to the edge...when Kara peeled her ass cheeks apart and held her open, growling out praise right along with her sharp, shallow thrusts. 

“Yes, Rao, yes Lena you’re taking me  _ so _ well, I love watching it. Does it feel good?” Without waiting for a response, Kara growled out an answer. “I know it feels good because you’re  _ so fucking wet _ , Lena, listen to that. Do you hear that? Yeah? You fucking hear that?”

Lena gasped out an appreciative ‘ _ yes _ ’, but she knew Kara didn’t even necessarily need her to respond in words. She was just letting loose, and it was as filthy and as poignant as a James Joyce novel to Lena’s grateful ears. She dropped a hand back, and felt around on the sheets until she found Kara’s pumping hip, curling around the well-muscled flesh just above the ridge of bone. 

_ “Deeper _ , baby,” she managed to rasp out. 

Kara was enthusiastic in her response, and her cock rammed across Lena’s g-spot, making her see stars. Her fingers were still set into Lena’s plush ass, holding her open so she could see her cock go in, and the fingers of one particular hand were getting rather  _ close _ —Lena could sense where this was going even before Kara opened her mouth. 

“ _ Rao _ , Lena, you have such a beautiful ass. I want…. _ fuck... _ I want to be inside you that way, I know it’s wrong and dirty but oh  _ Lena _ —“

“Kara,” Lena managed to huff out a hoarse little chuckle, and turned her head so she could meet her lover’s eyes. “It’s not wrong or dirty. You can fuck my ass. Maybe later—just, Kara,  _ please…” _

It would have been comical how wide those blue eyes went had Lena not been so close to the precipice of orgasm. But Kara’s hips had stuttered to a stop and her jaw was working as she processed, and Lena cursed internally as she realized this was going to take Kara a minute or two to handle properly. “ _ Really? _ I mean, Lena I want to, but—“

The Luthor sighed deeply and bucked her hips back, trying to force a return of the momentum. “Kara, I swear to God, sometimes you’re just like every male alpha I’ve ever been with.  _ Yes you can fuck my ass.  _ But not now, goddamn it, I need to  _ come _ !”

Kara swallowed, and her eyes went dark with dominating lust, as they did every time Lena got fussy or bossy from the bottom. Her hips rolled, again, harder this time, and Lena dropped her mouth onto the mattress again, moaning openly. 

“You come when _ I say _ you come.” She threatened. 

“Yes,” Lena gasped, scrabbling for purchase. “Yes, yes,  _ please Kara!” _

And little else was said, after that. 

When it was over, Kara lay panting across her back, sweaty and stuck to her skin. Lena listened to the sound of her breathing for a long, contented moment, and almost drifted off: she loved the sound of her lover’s rapid Kryptonian heartbeat. It was like a sleep noise machine, and had a similar effect on her drowsy limbs. Kara jostled her a bit in slipping out, however, and she sighed, coming into more wakefulness. 

Kara shifted on the bed.  _ Here it comes.  _ She thought. 

“So, uh.”

Lena smirked into the pillows. “Yes, Kara?” Her voice was saccharine sweet. 

“How many of your former douchebag boyfriends got to fuck your ass?”

A pillow went sailing towards Supergirl’s ear and that was the last Lena wanted to discuss of  _ that.  _ For the rest of that night, at least. 

***

Never let it be said, however, that Lena Luthor was not a woman of her word, even when said word was given under...let’s just call it _duress_. She set about making arrangements the next week. An appointment with her usual waxer was bumped up, and several seductive lace undergarments ordered, with an eye to flattering her...lower extremities. 

Lena knew she had a nice ass. Veronica had always wanted to spank it. Jack had spent hours admiring it, often threatening to take pictures to use as inspiration during his next presentation. She’d had to confiscate two flash drives after the break up. 

Kara, meanwhile, had stutter-tripped all over herself in those first days every time Lena even _leaned_ _sideways_ in her trademark pencil skirts, so she caught wind fairly quickly and used it to her advantage when pushing the issue of ‘are we friends or not’. It had taken a few significant glances, sure, and a lot of lip biting, too, but Kara had finally gotten the picture. 

She’d never stopped staring whenever Lena wore her yoga pants, however, nor the pencil skirts; a fact that her CEO girlfriend was inordinately (and privately) proud of. And Lena wanted to encourage that tendency. She had indulged in what she’d offered to Kara, but not recently and especially not with someone as... _ gifted _ as Kara was in the groin department. 

But that didn’t stop her from wanting to press the issue until the alpha finally snapped and fucked her in every hole on her body. 

She spent the next few days making sure everything she put on her lower half clung like sin. Kara’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head the first morning she’d seen Lena at CatCo in a sleek, black off-shoulder dress and a pair of red-bottomed heels. 

Her favorite reporter seemed to have to clean her glasses at least twice that morning: they kept steaming up. 

On the second day, when Lena wore a tight black pair of pants and a sinfully-low cut grey-green blouse (to compliment her eyes), Kara pulled her by the elbow in the hallway and whispered urgently into her ear: “You’re driving me crazy, Lena. You look  _ too good _ . I can’t focus.”

“I thought you liked my ass in tight pants.” Lena replied, silkenly. 

Kara only responded with a groan and she leaned in—only to jerk quickly away from her as James rounded the corner with a sheaf of papers in hand. He looked between them, as if he knew exactly what had been going on, and let out a deep, quiet sigh. It didn’t help that Kara was flushed a guilty shade of red and was brushing down her slacks as if she was chasing away her lustful impulses. Lena tried to keep her face level, but the smile was tugging at her lips anyway. 

Poor James. Lena rather thought he might deserve a raise. She made a mental note of it, and tried not to let her smile show as he handed her the latest articles to approve. 

After that, Kara kept her hands to herself, albeit reluctantly. She also put her head back into work, however, and the latest crisis in National City was resolved with much more force and intent than usual. Supergirl gave a very quick, haphazard press conference in which she spent more time surreptitiously checking the time on her phone than she did answering questions, but that was fine. National City loved their hero regardless. 

And so did Lena Luthor. 

She took pity on Kara that night, and decided to wear a pencil skirt with very little below it. It was drinks and  _ Drag Race _ night at Kara’s apartment, and Alex was in fine form by the time she arrived, challenging Sam to go toe to toe on shots. Arias greeted her friend warmly, and then pointed an aggressive finger at the short-haired alpha. 

“Pour. We’ll see who’s got the balls.”

“Generally speaking, neither of you.” Kara snorted as she rounded a corner with a magnum of Lena’s favorite champagne. “Hey, babe, I was just gonna text you. Did you get potstickers?” 

Lena held up an overflowing plastic bag and dangled it meaningfully. “Would I ever forget?”

Kara snatched the takeout from her fingers and landed a grateful kiss on her cheek. “You’re the best. The best girlfriend.”

“She’s a CEO. She can literally order her assistant to do it for her.” Alex complained, but it was mild—the elder Danvers had long since lapsed into playful sarcasm instead of overt defensiveness right around the time Lena had pulled her aside and seriously explained that she was, in fact, in love with Kara, despite all logical reasons to the contrary, and that had softened her up quite a bit. 

“I still get the girlfriend points.” Lena informed Alex silkily over Kara’s shoulder, and the older alpha rolled her eyes. 

“How are you doing?” Kara asked, when the conversation moved away from them. Her eyes were roaming down Lena’s body, hand molding along her side. The omega could feel the heat from that wide palm creeping closer to her hip, and she smiled, secretive and low. 

“I’m fine.” She enthused, and leaned in a little closer, making a show of resting her head on Kara’s chest. Alex looked over in approval, but Sam directed her back to wine choices, and once they were both preoccupied, Lena went for the kill. “Did you know I’m not wearing anything under this skirt?”

Kara’s eyes widened under her useless glasses and she took a slow, comical gulp. “Wh-what?” 

“I’m not wearing anything under this skirt.” Lena repeated, patiently. “Did you know?” 

“Why would I—“ Kara took a sharp inhale and shot a furtive look at her sister before leaning closer. “You know I don’t use my x-ray vision for that, we talked about this.”

“Pity.” Lena tossed her hair theatrically. “I think you’d like to see what you’re going to get to fuck tonight.”

Kara appeared to choke, briefly, on her own tongue. “I— _ what— _ “ She dropped her gaze to Lena’s rear end and received a knowing wink in response. “Lena, you can’t tell me that kind of thing right in the middle of—-“

“Hey, it’s starting, are you going to sit down or what?” Sam called from the living room area, thumbing the volume up to a nigh-unbearable level. 

“Coming!” Lena gave Kara a coquettish wink that she hadn’t had cause to use since boarding school and slid from her shocked grasp to grab a wine glass. Behind her, the alpha swallowed down a curse word and followed her to the couch. 

The night progressed as usual, with Sam and Alex dominating the conversation about lipsyncs and win placements. Apparently, Manilla Luzon was being robbed. Lena nodded along pleasantly enough and sipped her wine, periodically adjusting in her seat and primly folding her legs together. Kara, however, was unusually silent, and spent a good portion of the evening clutching helplessly at her couch cushions until a popped seam revealed a burst of stuffing. 

That, of course, had nothing to do with the way Lena had chosen to sit in her lap all night. 

Sam cast a few raised eyebrows at her position, but when Lena only returned with a smug quirk of lips, the beta let it lie, and returned to questioning Alex about her favorite season. The elder Danvers, for her part, appeared to sniff questioningly in the air a few times, eyebrows knitted quizzically, but she never caught on to where the low current of pheromones appeared to be coming from. Which was a mercy, because Kara wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping a poker face any time Lena wiggled her hips in a subtle, soft roll. 

When everyone had left, the wire of tension vibrating in the alpha’s body seemed to snap. As soon as the door closed, she turned on Lena with hyper speed, pressing the omega up into the kitchen counters so fast she could hardly blink. 

“Are you serious with that? I nearly came in my pants!  _ Twice _ !”

Lena was used to being alphahandled at lightspeed by now, and she only fluffed her hair out over one shoulder and lifted her chin, pleased. She didn’t speak. Kara’s closeness was reward enough, and the alpha’s heavy breathing was bathing her skin in heat. 

“You’re really not wearing anything under there?” The alpha groaned, almost helplessly, and tilted her forehead against Lena’s, casting her eyes down. 

Lena didn’t need to respond. She just took hold of Kara’s fingers and guided them south. They both hissed in pleasure when the alpha’s questing hand came in contact with sopping wet skin. 

“ _ Rao _ .” Kara mumbled, sounding lost. “Not that I’m complaining, but…..what’s the occasion?”

Now was the opportune time to speak. Lena found Kara’s ear with her lips, nibbling and sucking there. “I believe you said something about wanting to fuck my ass.”

It was definitely enjoyable the way the alpha went stock-still against her body, as if she’d been turned to stone. Only the insistent presence of her erection, still throbbing firmly into Lena’s hip, remained as proof she still breathed. Finally, Kara let out a weak little groan, almost a whimper, and Lena smiled into her neck. 

“Lena…” Kara wet her lips. There was a nervous, shifting quality to her eyes. “Are you sure? I don’t...I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Lena almost wanted to laugh, but the moment didn’t call for it. Instead, she gave her best suggestive smile and pushed her hips against Kara’s still fingers, rocking into the graze of her knuckles. “I might enjoy that.”

Kara’s fingers tightened on the damp flesh of the omega’s thigh, and she huffed, breathlessly. “Lena, I’m serious. I don’t think…”

“You don’t think what?” Lena was beginning to get impatient. “Don’t tell me you don’t think I can take you.”

“Well.” Kara coughed. “What if... _ it’stoobig _ ?”

This time, Lena did laugh. “I’m sorry?”

“What if it’s too big?  _ Lena _ , I mean it, stop laughing. You—“

“Oh Kara, honey.” Lena recovered herself and placed a loving hand on her alpha’s hip. “You are  _ very _ gifted, yes, but in some circles that’s not considered a problem so much as a….plus. Let’s leave it at that, mmm?”

Kara’s face did a funny little dance of eyebrows and quirked lips. “Oh. Does that mean you’re a—” her voice dropped, “—size queen?”

Lena coughed. “Where did you learn that term?”

“Alex.” The alpha shifted. “She said something about you  _ definitely _ having to be one, because she’s seen me in the shower.”

_ Well, she’s not wrong.  _ Lena allowed herself a small smile and a raise of her eyebrows. “Uh-huh. Well, I’ll have a chat with her later. For now…”

“Oh.” Kara caught her meaning when she pressed significantly on the alpha’s hip. She leaned forward, and kissed Lena, and that was enough to get them both moving on to better things. 

Things were definitely moving in the right direction, later on the bed, as, after a round of exuberant teasing, Lena slowly slid herself down onto Kara’s erect cock, quivering in the light of a few strategically-placed candles. She sighed, feeling her body adjust to the stretch, and began to ride slowly, with her hands on the alpha’s broad chest. Kara curled her fingers around Lena’s hips—more reverent then assisting—and tilted up for a kiss, as her cunt tightened around the thick length. 

“Rao, Lena, you’re so  _ wet… _ ” Kara sighed into her slow, rolling strokes, staring up at Lena like she was a goddess. 

“It turns me on to think about you fucking me like that.” Lena told her, simply, but the breathiness of her voice was not lost on the alpha. Kara’s eyes darkened with enthusiasm and her thrusts started to jar Lena’s rhythm from below. 

“Yeah?” Kara grunted, never breaking eye contact. “Gonna have to warm you up first. Make you take a few fingers in that ass.”

“You can use a toy, too.” Lena told her, as silkily as she could manage with her breath caught in her throat at Kara’s thrusting. “I have a few in the drawer.”

“Fuck.” Kara gripped into Lena’s ass, fingers curling close. “I can’t wait to see you take that. You’re so beautiful, Lena.”

She closed her eyes against the praise and rocked her hips back down. “Fuck me.” She instructed, needlessly. “Make a mess of me.”

Kara did, enthusiastically. 

After, not-quite-spent but still panting, Lena laid on Kara’s chest until the tremors of their shared heartbeats slowed to an even pulse. Then, she departed, briefly for the bathroom to prepare, ignoring Kara’s questioning grunt. She cleaned up as best she could—Kara really had made a mess, but couldn’t be blamed—and attended more closely to lower regions than she would normally. Then, with a quick primp in the mirror, she was climbing back onto bed, giving Kara a quick once-over. 

The alpha was already up and half-hard, watching with curiosity from her elbows as Lena reached for the nightstand drawer. Her dick bobbed eagerly between her muscular thighs, like a puppy, and Lena gave it a lazy stroke with one hand, absentmindedly, as she searched with the other. When she found the lube bottle, she gave an inadvertent squeeze, and Kara let out a sharp breath. 

“Sorry,” Lena mumbled, needlessly, but Kara was already reaching past her for the bottle in her hand, eyes dark and intent. She surrendered willingly, and leaned into a kiss, continuing an even pump of her loose fist. 

From then on it was a sticky, squirming game of how-do-you-like-this, with two of Kara’s well-lubed fingers inside her ass to the knuckle. Lena couldn’t hide her enjoyment, and didn’t bother to. She was too busy gasping out instructions on her back as she rubbed her reddened little clit into a series of frenetic orgasms—all while Kara watched with awe, the fingers of one hand still buried. 

Strangely, the alpha was almost completely silent as she guided the most median of Lena’s plugs into the omega’s ass—aside from a few small echoing gasps of wonder, that is. Lena was making enough noise to fill a choir, that was for sure, but she had enough sense to be concerned for Kara’s well being, even as she panted and flexed around the flared, navy-blue base of the plug, filling her hole snugly. 

“What happened to my Dirty Talkin’ Danvers?” She asked, breathless and a little high, as she raised her head from the pillows and peered between her knees at the nearly-solemn alpha. “Are you okay, darling?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just—” Kara blew a sweaty clump of hair from her face and favored Lena with an intense look. “This is so fucking hot. I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Lena replied, with far less breeziness than intended. She shifted, and tried for a sultry look. “You want to take that out and replace it with your cock?”

Kara drew in air, almost sucking back the same sweaty lock of hair into her mouth. “I mean. We don’t have to.” She looked at Lena with wide, honest eyes. “This is enough. I could probably come just watching this.”

Lena let out a throaty chuckle and reached down to lace her fingers with Kara’s. “Maybe you could, but I think we’d both like it better if it was inside me.”

The rumbling tone of purring suggestion in her voice must’ve worked, because Kara’s eyes went from wonderous baby-blue to oceanic black in a split second. 

“Okay.” She rasped. “Yeah.  _ Fuck _ .”

The plug was removed with a series of slow twists and a long sigh. Lena lifted her hips with a slackened sense of anticipation, as Kara judiciously and carefully applied more lube, looking into Lena’s eyes like she’d found a fabled relic. Then there was some shuffling. Lena raised her legs, bent at the knee, and waited. A pause. 

“It  _ really _ looks too big from this angle.” Kara breathed, almost thoughtfully. To Lena’s shuddering delight, she didn’t sound entirely displeased with the sight. 

“I know.” Lena found Kara’s forearm and stroked it, encouragingly. “Give it to me gently, love.”

Kara’s skin quivered like a horse’s flank, and she bit her lip, nodding. And then, to Lena’s triumphant pleasure, the alpha’s eyes darkened, and she moved forward. Patiently, using the rise and fall of Lena’s breath as a guide, she nudged and pressed and  _ stretched _ until the broad head pushed past tender, tightly clasped muscles and slipped inside. 

Lena cried out, and Kara echoed her with a heady whisper of  _ holyfuck  _ and there was a flash of something like too much heat, but then it eased. The world spun and blurred, the pressure burned and ached, and Lena gasped, lost in it, until Kara’s kisses along her collarbone brought her back to shore. 

Suddenly, she was alive and hungry in ways she’d never been, and she wanted  _ more _ . 

She pushed at Kara’s shoulders, clinging and dragging by equal measure, and made endless, embarrassingly-needy nonverbal demands. Fortunately, the alpha read her like a Tarot card, and grunted in her ear, bathing her heated skin in damp breath. Kara began moving deeper, pressing with exploratory, agonizingly-slow motions, and Lena sucked in air at every new inch. 

The pace picked up. Lena was drenched, soaked in her own exuberant desire, and rivulets ran down from her weeping cunt to coat the base of Kara’s cock in a slippery sheen. It aided in the alpha’s movements, and soon her thrusts were smooth and even, getting deeper with each new pass. 

There were no words this time. Only sounds. Panting breaths, heated groans and Lena’s high, frantic moaning made up the symphony of noises. Kara’s body rocked and pulsed into Lena’s, delving between her spread knees as if she were drilling into the core of her, the marrow. Lena felt hollowed open and yet filled in equal measure, like a Möbius strip. 

Eventually, things became more blurry. Heavy with wet, smacking thrusts and rising cries. Lena was approaching the precipice of something like a Grand Canyon, or perhaps a typhoon wave. She was scrabbling at the sheets, sweaty and open-mouthed, losing all ability to think beyond pleasure and breath. 

Kara grunted, lost in her own lust, and bit down into Lena’s shoulder for better purchase, her teeth sinking in an impermanent-but-still-deeply-felt bite. The pace of her hips became unsteady, jerking, and in one savage lunge, her cock actually slipped out. 

Lena gasped at the sudden, burning loss, but Kara, driven by rutting instinct and primitive passions, was already thrusting back inside, impatient and rough, and the sudden stretch of fullness pressed at something inside of Lena that thrummed like a live wire. The pressure and heat suddenly  _ snapped _ , and she might’ve screamed at the sudden onslaught of orgasm that overtook her into white, blinding pleasure. 

She must’ve blacked out, for a moment, because when she came to, Kara was shuddering against her, releasing a warm rush into her inner depths, and crying out into Lena’s neck, hoarse and raw. All Lena could do was pant and hold Kara closer with limp arms draped at the alpha’s sweaty, straining neck, encouraging her to pulse out every last drop. There was a slick, swollen feeling to her lower half that wasn’t sweat alone, and as she looked down, she could see the alpha’s jerking thighs were covered in a shiny layer of wet. 

“Oh my god.” Lena breathed, when at last words returned to her lungs. “Wow.”

Kara panted out a sharp laugh into her collarbone and managed to shakily raise up on one elbow. “Yeah.”

“You didn’t say a word.” Lena noted, with a sly smile, brushing the damp hair away from Kara’s forehead. 

Kara shook her head, and grinned in the lopsided way that signified she was dopey and content. “No.”

“Have I finally found the way to silence your rambling naughty mouth? I hope not for good.” Lena teased, stroking along Kara’s cheek. The alpha kissed at her fingers. 

“Definitely not.” Kara assured her. “Just stunned stupid. That was... _ wow _ , Lena. Just wow.”

“I agree.” Lena shifted, and Kara sighed, rolling her hips as the last vestiges of pleasure slipped between them like a love note. There was an answering rush of fluid that puddled below her hips and she sighed. “I think I definitely agree.”

“Yeah. You squirted.” Kara’s face had a triumphant glow. “Never seen you do that before.”

Lena swatted at her, lazily, but found she was too relaxed to fully commit to it. Kara couldn’t feel it, anyway. “Don’t remind me. This was a night of firsts, I suppose.”

“A night of firsts.” Kara echoed. She nudged into Lena’s neck with her nose, peppering soft kisses. “But hopefully not lasts?”

“Definitely not.” Lena agreed. She stretched below Kara. “Although can you pull out now, love? I think my little ass has had enough for one night.”

“Oh, yeah.” Kara winced and gently moved to comply. 

It took some persuasion, but eventually the alpha was able to withdraw. Kara moved off the bed and was grabbing the cleaning wipes before Lena could even react. One by one, Kara lifted her legs, cleaning the mess with tender swipes of a wet cloth, and Lena was too drowsy and content to protest or even move much. She heard, rather than saw, the sink running and the toilet flushing, and then Kara was padding back into bed, wrapping her warmth around Lena’s sleepy body. 

“Lena?” 

“Hmmm?” She lifted one eyelid.

“Thank you.” Kara nuzzled into her neck, breathing warmly into her collarbone. “You always let me….relax with you. I feel safe to say anything... _ do _ anything….it’s all  _ okay _ with you. You give me so much. I just want you to know how much I love you.”

“Oh, darling.” Lena rolled, curling closer into Kara’s body. “I love you and I love that you feel safe with me. That’s all I want.”

There was kissing then. And sweet, comfortable silence. 

The kind that takes hold when no words need be said. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
